heirsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a trio of powerful good witches that are dedicated to protecting the world from Evil. The power emitting from the Charmed Ones is called the The Power of Three. Each sister possesses one of their ancestor Melinda Warren's abilities (Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition) but their combined might, the Power of Three, is where their real strength lies. Almost no Demon Warlock or Darklighter can stand against it unless extremely powerful and does so by trickery, not force. The Original Charmed Ones Before burning at the stake, Melinda Warren prophesized that each generation of the Warren line would grow stronger and stronger culminating in the arrival of the Charmed Ones. Three sisters that would be the most powerful Witches the world had ever known: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. During their first three years as witches they encountered countless manifestations of evil. By vanquishing these evil forces they earned a reputation of great power and destiny. At first the sister only encountered warlocks but as the girls' powers grew so did the evil beings they encountered such as demons. In 2001, the Charmed ones exposed magic to the world but by resetting time the girls in turn lost a sister, Prue was killed by the demon Shax, the Source's assassin who blasted her through a wall which in turn probably broke her neck or loss of blood from head. This broke the Power of Three. The Reconstituted Charmed Ones With Prue Halliwell's death in 2001, the Power of Three was shattered. However hope for its reconstitution was brought by the arrival of Piper and Phoebe’s half-sister, Paige Matthews. Paige has been a "Charmed One" due to her mother being Patty Halliwell with her whitelighter side, is said to be more powerful. During Paige's time as a Charmed One they encountered many magical creatures and even vanquished the Source of All Evil. In the five years the Charmed Ones were serving their Wiccan duties they destroyed almost all the world demons and vanquished all the powerful upper-level demons. The Tall Man had been imprisoned for centuries, and as such had never heard of a Charmed One when ordered by the Seer to capture one. She simply used the description of "a powerful witch", that every demon before him had failed to contain. Later, the wizard Rathmere while confined by the Spider Demon, was told that she had captured a Charmed One, something she knew little about. As a powerful wizard in the magical community up until his capture in 1904, he had heard of the prophecy of their coming. Piper has three children with her husband Leo Wyatt; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Phoebe has three little girls with her husband Coop. Paige has a son, Henry Jr. and Twin daughters with her husband Henry Mitchell. Powers Prue *Telekinesis - The ability to move or control one or more objects with one's mind without physical contact, the strength of the ability depends on one's physical and emotional strength but most Importantly mental stability. *Astral Projection - The ability to project one's mental consciousness from one place to place. Piper *Molecular immobilization - The ability to stop the molecules in the air or around certain objects to the point where they suddenly freeze in midair, almost like stopping time. *Molecular Combustion - The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they spontaneously burst in flames, causing things to explode. Phoebe *Premonition - The ability to see past, present, and future events off a touched object with enough psychic energy *Levitation - The power to sustain floating in midair. This power was lost. *Empathy - The ability to channel one's emotions and tap into the target's power, which is tied to their emotions. This power was lost. Paige *Telekinetic Orbing - The hybrid ability to focus on one or more objects physically call for it with telekinetic force and appear to you in a swarm of orbs. *Orbing - The ability to teleport from place to place in a swarm of bright white lights. *Healing - The rare ability to reconstitute any open or internal wounds or illness with a warm touch. *Glamouring - The ability to change one's appearance for short periods of time. *Sensing - The ability to locate a specific person or object at any point on Earth or know they are near. *Telepathic connection with charges and her sisters/family. Anyone she can concentrate on. Mai *Pyrokinesis - The ability to control fire and flames. This is manifested through eye contact or through the hands. *Cyrokinesis - The ability to generate and control ice. Mainly manifested through the mouth, hands or eye contact. *Telekinesis - The ability to move or control one or more objects with one's mind without physical contact, the strength of the ability depends on one's physical and emotional strength but most Importantly mental stability. *Astral Projection - The ability to project one's mental consciousness from one place to place. *Sensing - The ability to locate a specific person or object at any point on Earth or know they are near. *Conjuring - The ability to magically manifest the desired object or person from nowhere. Objects or creatures's size varies with the power of the user. *Shielding - The ability to generate and maintain a wall of magical energy. The more powerful the user, the more unlikely the shield will be breached. *Energy Balls - The ability to conjure and throw balls of lethal energy which will often destroy those who it impacts with. *Molecular Dispersion - The ability to force particles apart on a molecular level. Similar to Molecular Combustion, this ability is able to hit many opponents at once, however, is not as easily aimed. *Projection - The ability to project thoughts or desires outwards, manifesting them in the physical world. Can distort reality. *Illusions - The ability to fool opponents into thinking they are encountering things which they actually aren't. *Sonic Manipulation - Ability to manipulate the sounds produced by one's body as desired. Matt *Empathy - The ability to channel one's emotions and tap into the target's power, which is tied to their emotions. *Blinking - The ability to teleport to any desired location at will. *Molecular immobilization - The ability to stop the molecules in the air or around certain objects to the point where they suddenly freeze in midair, almost like stopping time. *Molecular Combustion - The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they spontaneously burst in flames, causing things to explode. Megan *Bard Gift - The ability to manipulate and compulse others through song, changing their emotional, physical or mental state. *Premonition - The ability to see past, present, and future events off a touched object with enough psychic energy. *Levitation - The power to sustain floating in midair. *Empathy - The ability to channel one's emotions and tap into the target's power, which is tied to their emotions. Category:Pages Sourced from the Charmed Wiki Category:Warren Witches